


Calm Before the Storm

by cazmalfoy



Series: IronStrange Husbands [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange, IronStrange family, M/M, Stephen Strange Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, family night, secret husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: Tony, Stephen and the kids enjoy a relaxing movie night.





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. Nothing more.
> 
> This story is set between Civil War and Doctor Strange; aka, before the shit hit the fan in their relationship.

The delivery driver was almost completely obscured with pizza boxes when Stephen answered the door early one Friday evening.

“Sorry,” Stephen felt compelled to apologise, “we’re hungrier than normal.”

He reached out to take the pizzas from the man, carefully balancing the seven boxes against his chest with one hand while he handed over cash with the other.

The delivery man didn’t even look up from his phone as he collected the money from Stephen and muttered _something_ that could have been a goodbye but was impossible to make out

Stephen sighed to himself and shook his head as he closed the door behind him, almost dropping the pizzas in the process. Seriously, why were there so many?

He made his way back through the small house he and Tony had purchased near to the Avenger’s Compound upstate, following the sound of bickering from the two teenagers who were staying for the weekend.

It had taken some getting used to having Harley – and then, more recently, Peter – in their lives. While he and Tony had never discussed it, Stephen had never wanted children and he’d thought Tony felt the same way. It was only seeing him interact with a then-pre-teen Harley that had made Stephen realise maybe he and his husband wanted different things. A theory which had been confirmed one night over a large scotch and Chinese food.

Stephen paused in the doorway to the sitting room where Harley, Peter and Tony were waiting for their food, and he couldn’t stop a smile spread across his face at the sight. He would be the first to admit that he had been a little on the cold side to Harley at first, but the young boy was nothing if not stubborn and it hadn’t taken him long to wear Stephen down.

Now, the doctor couldn’t imagine not having either of them in his and Tony’s lives.

“Hey doc, are you planning on feeding us? Or are you gonna hog all the pizzas?” Tony’s voice cried, cutting through Stephen’s thoughts.

Stephen rolled his eyes. “It wouldn’t hurt you to have a few less slices,” he quipped, making Tony gasp in mock offence despite knowing completely that Stephen _adored_ every inch of his body. “Which one of you ordered four extra pizzas?” he demanded, carefully depositing the food on the table in front of the teenagers and Tony.

With a sheepish smile, Peter raised his hand. “Sorry, Doctor-Dad,” he apologised, making Stephen grin and Tony laugh at the nickname. “I’m just so hungry lately. Like _all the time_ ,” he whined, reaching for one of the boxes and opening it eagerly.

Tony hummed thoughtfully and reached for one of the other boxes, gagging when he realised it contained Stephen’s pepperoni with anchovies. “I wonder if that’s something to do with your abilities,” he mused, locating the correct box and practically inhaling his first slice.

“I doubt it,” Stephen argued, pulling his piece free when it snagged on another. “He’s only fourteen; it’s probably his body compensating for his growth spurt.”

“I’m seventeen!” Peter exclaimed, making Harley snort and roll his eyes.

“Plus,” the older teenager commented, “there’s no way he’s going through a growth spurt. He’s just as short as Dad.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open. “Hey!” he exclaimed. “I’m not that short!” When they laughed, he folded his arms across his chest and pouted. “I’m not!”

Stephen laughed and grabbed Tony’s hand. “Stand next to me,” he instructed, trying to pull his husband to his feet, cheered on by their pseudo-adopted children.

Tony echoed his laugh and shook his head, resisting the other man’s attempts to get him to his feet. “Piss off,” he growled, grinning from ear to ear.

He tightened his grip on Stephen and managed to pull the man down onto the couch beside him, both still laughing and sitting far too close to each other to be considered appropriate. Even though the boys knew they were married, the pair of them generally maintained a distance more acceptable for friends rather than husbands (except for one memorable moment where Harley had arrived for his visit earlier than expected, but they tried to not think about that).

Instead of moving away from Tony, Stephen simply shifted a little to get comfortable, before settling back against the cushions with his pizza. Tony grinned and nudged him with his elbow, his own version of holding Stephen’s hand, before taking the largest bite he could.

In front of them, Harley and Peter quickly lost interest in them and turned their attention back to the TV which, Stephen realised was displaying a list of every movie FRIDAY had access to.

Beside him, Tony wriggled around, shifting so his feet were tucked underneath him and rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder. “Don’t move,” he instructed softly, his voice barely audible over the teenagers.

Stephen smiled and turned his head, pressing a quick, gentle kiss against Tony’s forehead. “Never,” he whispered, making Tony’s grin widen even further.


End file.
